Halo: Infinity
by Starwarsmast3r
Summary: Humanity is no longer on the defensive. Follow the story of Commander Daniel Archer and the crew of the UNSC Infinity as they uncover a rebel plot that could destroy the already crippled UNSC and change the human race forever. *Note: The UNSC Infinity does no appear in this story until chapter 9. Please continue reading until that point. Thank you for reading* -starwarsmast3r
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"For years humanity has been on the defensive against the ruthless covenant forces. Generations past have had a duty to fight this new enemy or die trying. The year is 2557, and this is no longer the case. The bulk of covenant forces has been decimated and are in full retreat. All that remains of there empire are stories, but at the cost of millions of human lives. After the destruction of the ancient forerunner space facility known only as "The Ark" humanity got a breather. Looking back, the covenant were advanced in so many ways. Spartans tested that theory but they too are only human.  
Humanity needed a new plan, a new weapon. This came in the form of lNF 101 or "Infinity", humanity's flagship. A testament and symbol of human achievement. Measuring 3 and a half miles long,  
holding up to 1700 crew members. As some would say, she is the pride of the UNSC. This is the story of humanity's comeback. This is the story of the UNSC Infinity./div 


	2. Chapter 2- Mission Day

**Spartans are renowned for their outstanding combat abilities and tactical thinking. Most work in fire teams, taking on combat heavy missions where necessary. Although, not all like this idea. Commander Daniel" The Ghost" Archer is one of these Spartans. Archer does not like teams, in his opinion others just slow him down. Archer is well known around the UNSC for one mission and one mission only (besides the fact that most are classified). Archer was tasked with securing a landing zone during the Reach campaign for a pelican packed with civilians. The pelican was running low on fuel and required immediate landing. The zone was protected with roughly 12-15 hostiles comprised of foot soldiers commanded by a Elite field marshal and a sniper over watch. Within a minute the zone was clear, he didn't fire a single shot. The story circulated the UNSC like a wild fire and from there "The Ghost" was born. Archer became legend within the UNSC from that point forward, he set a new standard for Spartans.**

**Archer is a lone wolf, and that's just the way he likes it. "One last op" he tells himself "this is the last one. Soon you'll be lying on the beaches of California enjoying government funded retirement". He agreed to one last op to teach some new ODST's the ropes. Pretty simple job from the looks of it; drop down, take down rebels, secure intel from rebel hard drives, mission accomplished. But if Archer knows anything it's that you don't trust what ONI says, you never know what your really waking into until you get there. ONI never likes to tell their operatives what the real op is. Naval intelligence ops are full of red tape and redactions. But Archer's gotten used to it, that's all his legacy is now. Censored operations. **

**June, 2553-Mission day, Archer got his briefing package, he was assigned to a frigate, the UNSC Prosperity. The ship didn't matter much, he wasn't staying long anyway. He boarded the last pelican from the Alberta shipyards. It was full of marines, fresh from the looks of them. The marine across from him was shaking and holding a barf bag. "Pathetic" Archer thought to himself. Once they reached space, Archer looked out the pilots viewport. "Wow," the pilot exclaimed "that's a whole invasion fleet out there". Archer didn't say anything, but inside his blood boiled. "Simple op my ass" Archer thought to himself. Orbital station packed with Frigates, Destroyers and landing ships. The pilot was right, it was an invasion fleet. The pelican pulled into one of Prosperity's port hangars, the blast doors closing behind them. Archer stepped out and stretched. The captains voice came over the ship-wide PA system. "Crew, prep your stations for slip space jump". Archer stabilized himself as the ship undocked and jolted forward. "Here we go again" Archer thought to himself.**


	3. Chapter 3- Prepare to Drop

**Archer didn't mind space flight. He had done it a few times before, but a jump into slip space is something you cant get used to. Archer started for the elevator. As he was waiting the captains voice came over the PA again "ETA to arrival, 30 minutes" Archer entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ODST deck. He leaned against the wall and started to think about the mission, like there was anything else to think about. Why did the UNSC need an invasion fleet to take down a rebel outpost? Why did ONI want a spartan to train new ODST'S? All great questions. The lack of answers proved that this op was another great example of ONI's secrecy. He probably wouldn't hate them so much if they would tell the truth once and while. His thoughts where interrupted as a voice came through the elevator "ODST Deployment deck". **

**Archer exited the elevator and headed to his pod: #44, almost the last one in the lineup He read the pod "Cmdr Archer.D". A squad of marines came from around the corner, laughing. They look archer right in the eye, they where the same marines from the pelican. "Commander on deck" one yells and they all formed into position. "You've got to be kidding" Archer says aloud. He sighs, "at ease" he says. They relax themselves still maintaining a respectful position. "Where is your squad captain?" Archer asked. **

**"Sir, in the restroom sir" one of the taller marines says**

**"Restroom?" Archer asks**

**"Yes sir" the tall marine says again. At that moment another marine turns the corner wearing ODST standard armour. "Are you this groups CO?..." Archer asks **

**"Lieutenant?"**

**"Cole, Jacob Cole, sir" **

**"Do you happened to be related to..." Archer was interrupted **

**"Yes sir, Preston was my father"**

**"Keeping the tradition, very good. I expect great things from you Cole"Archer said**

**"Yes sir!" Cole exclaimed. Archer was pleasantly surprised, maybe this squad isn't doomed after all. **

**A red light appeared over the bulkhead and a voice came over the PA "all crew to stations, arrival in five minutes" **

**"You heard the man" Cole yelled "move it"**

**Archer gave him a glare**

**"Oh, sorry sir, force of habit" **

**Archer shook his head "there's hope for you yet". Archer grabbed his shotgun and magnum and holstered them in the pods weapon slot.**

**"Feet first into hell" Archer thought "I can't wait"**


	4. Chapter 4- Feet First Into Hell

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82,  
0.496094);"Archer loved dropping down in the pod. It was fast, fun and got you right in the action. Archer took his seat and confirmed the all clear button on his pod. The door closed and a red light flashed over the view port. A digitalized voice came through his pod. "Prepare to drop in 3,2, 1 mark. The pod was released,  
next stop: planets surface. As he fell he looked at the planet, it was covered in ice. The screens on either side of the pod lit up showing the inside of the pods for Cole and another ODST. "Why can't we go anywhere warm?" the ODST asked. "The UNSC must hate us"/div 


	5. Chapter 5- Losses

**The facility was pitch dark with narrow hallways, enemy's could be around any corner. Lights flickered on and off like something out of a horror film **

**"This place is freaky" a marine stated**

**"You afraid of the dark marine?"Cole asked **

**"No sir" the marine replied "it just gives me the creeps"**

**The facility was old and worn. Because of the lack of intel, Archer was just guessing where to go. The hallway continued to get narrow until they needed to go single fire. "Form up" Cole ordered. One by one they followed Archer until he halted them "something isn't right" Archer whispered, "take cover". **

**A shot came out of no where hitting the marine to Archers left dead centre in the chest **

**"Man down!" Cole yelled **

**"Return fire!" Archer yelled "get that marine behind cover" everyone fired not knowing if they hit anything. Bullets flied continually for a good minute before Archer called a cease fire. **

**"Anyone see anything?" a marine asked **

**"Negative" another answered**

**"Cole, with me" Archer whispered**

**"Yes sir"**

**They moved up about 30 feet and found the rebel, or what was left of him. His body had been torn up by onslaught of bullets**

**"Well" Cole said "he's dead" **

**"Jesus, its all clear" Archer yelled**

**"Sir?" A marine yelled "you might want to get back here"**

**Archer and Cole returned to their position**

**"It's Presley sir, he's gone" the marine said**

**"Take his tags and lets keep going" Archer said calmly "check your ammo"**

**"but sir" a marine asked**

**"no time to mourn solider, lets move out" Archer ordered**

**They kept moving towards the command centre without any more engagements. finally they reached the command centre. "Breaching positions" Cole ordered. "Wait" Archer said, he reached for the door. It was unlocked. Archer held up his fingers and signalled with his hands the countdown. 3... 2... 1. They opened the door and spread out "Clear" one yelled **

**"Clear" yelled another**

**Archer finalized it"all clear"**

**Archer threw a USB to Cole**

**"Start the file transfer" Archer ordered "quicker the better. The rest of you, defensive positions" **

**Archer looked around at the command console. He read the description for one of the buttons**

**"Blast shield control" he said aloud, "why not?" He pressed the button.**

**The shield over the window slowly raised and as it did, what was hiding behind it became more and more visible. As Archer starred in disbelief he thought to himself, "I don't get paid enough for this job"**


	6. Chapter 6- The Discovery

Archer had seen a lot of stuff in his career, but this was a whole new level

"Holy shit" Cole exclaimed "is that what I think it is?"

"Yup" Archer replied "a Covenant super carrier"

"How did they manage to get their hands on a super carrier?" A marine questioned

"They couldn't have hijacked it" another marine stated

"Maybe it crashed" Cole said

"It doesn't matter how they got it, we just need to stop them from using it" Archer said " new objective, find intel on this ship"

"Yes sir!" the yelled

"Cole, I want you to get me a connection to Prosperity." Archer said

"I dunno sir, were deep under ground" Cole answered

"Just try, the fleet needs to be ready if we can't stop this thing" archer ordered

"Will do, sir" Cole replied

Archer didn't know what to believe now. "Did ONI know about this?", "did the UNSC know?". Unfortunately there was no time to speculate, the rebels had a new toy and Archer hated that they could get the upper hand

"Sir?" Cole asked

"Yes lieutenant?"Archer answered

"I couldn't get a signal, we're too deep"

"Damn" Archer replied "marines, have anything of use?"

"Nothing about that cruiser sir, but you may want to look at this " Archer walked over to the nearby computer console with the marines

"What am I looking at?" Archer asked

"Emails, sir" the marine answered

"So?" Archer replied

"So, these are emails from known high level rebel officers from across The galaxy."

"They've been communicating?"Archer questioned

"Co-ordinating" the marine replied "according to these emails, they have been sharing resources for the past few years. This facility is one of 5 spread across the Sol system with high level R&D inside."

"This situation is bigger than we thought" Cole stated "what's our next step commander?"

"We can't let this thing go. If we do the invasion fleet won't stand a chance. This thing goes down, no matter what, those who do not wish to continue can start making their way back to the surface."

Everyone stepped forward

"Ok, its looks as if the launch station for the ship is in the old ops centre. This thing isn't going to destroy itself. Lets get moving."

The team continued through the facility until they hit a road block

"Elevator" Cole stated "sure we didn't miss any stairs?"

"Nope" Archer replied "now we repel"

Everyone hooked up their gear and started down the elevator shaft

"Lets hurry this up gentlemen, I don't want to be hit by an elevator"

As they repelled they felt the faculty shake more violently.

"The rebels are putting up a hell of a fight" Cole stated

"They don't want us to find out about their little secret" a marine said

"Too bad we already know" Archer said. Eventually they felt a big shake, like an earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" a marine asked

"Felt like a MAC blast" Cole answered

"Worse" Archer added "much worse"


	7. Chapter 7- End of the road

**Archer was in enough UNSC ships to know that that blast was not a MAC**

**"Worse, what's worse?" Cole asked**

**"That" a marine stated with fear as he pointed to the incoming elevator that was sliding down uncontrollably **

**"Drop!" Archer yelled **

**They all started to slide down their ropes as the metal death trap drew near**

**"It's the next floor" Archer yelled**

**Archer slid in and helped Cole up **

**With the last 2 marines close behind. They almost helped the last one up before the elevator hit him.**

**"Damn it!" Cole yelled "I had him"**

**"We need to keep moving, he knew the risks" Archer stated **

**"Yeah" Cole said sadly**

**The group met outside the ops centre**

**"Try to take one alive" Archer asked**

**"All I heard was try" Cole smirked**

**They breached the door shooting both rebels at the console.**

**"I said alive Cole" Archer said **

**"Oops" Cole replied**

**"Guys, take a look" a marine interrupted**

**The super carriers engines where up and the hangar doors above it where open.**

**"That's what I meant by much worse" Archer said**

**"Shit!" Cole exclaimed **

**"I have an idea sir" the marine said**

**"Lets hear it corporal" Cole asked**

**Ok, if the carrier is taking off then maybe and I mean maybe we can close the give the hangar doors with enough pressure to Detroit the ship."**

**"Good thinking corporal" Archer exclaimed "lets make it happen"**

**The team got to work diverting the remaining pressure from life support to the hangar doors until there was no power left. By this time the super carrier was tilting up to take off position. A cracked digitalized voice came through a speaker in the ops room **

**"Life support offline"**

**"Ok" Archer confirmed "lets set the timer and get the hell out of here, I don't want to be here when this thing explodes"**

**"Right behind you sir"Cole said. They walked for the door. Cole turned around**

**"You coming marine?" Cole asked**

**"No sir" the marine answered **

**"What?" Cole asked**

**The marine shut the door and locked it, sealing himself in**

**"I'm sorry sir, the timer isn't responding. You know what I have to do"**

**"There's another way marine, just open the door" Cole yelled**

**"Get out while you still can" the marine answered "that's an order"**

**You can't give me orders, Ramirez"**

**Archer grabbed Coles arm**

**"Come on Cole, there's no talking him out of it. We need to go" **

**Archer and Cole ran as fast as they could. They reached the end of the hallway and ran out an emergency exit. A blast if cold hit them immediately. Archer radioed a pelican extract, but cole looked up to see the nose of the carrier come out off the bunker. The pelican arrived and they hurried on. Cole waited for Ramirez to come running out of the bunker, but the door didn't open. The pelican door closed and they flew off. Ramirez had accomplished the mission and saved the invasion fleet. He was a damn hero. He would be remembered. As the pelican flew off Archer felt relived they where safe. Then suddenly he felt a blast of heat and at that moment he realized, they hadn't reached minimum safe distance.**


	8. Chapter 8- Recovery

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The feeling of death has been described by those claiming to have passed on. Some seeing their life flash before their eyes, others seeing a bright white light, but Archers experience was different from those claims. His surroundings where white, white everywhere he looked. He could turn his head and arms but no his legs, they where stiff. He heard whispers /div 


End file.
